


What a Joy to be Young

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: bridge2sickbay, Drabble, M/M, Marathon Sex, Plot What Plot, Smutlet, well-fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-24
Updated: 2010-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Bridge2Sickbay. <b>Prompt:</b> Sulu, Chekov - What a Joy to be Young</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Joy to be Young

"Damn, again?" Hikaru laughed as Pavel began to kneed his ass.

"What, you do not want to feel me inside you?" Pavel asked, fingers brushing across Hikaru's hole.

"Mmm, of course I do." Hikaru's started to breathe hard. He felt Pavel open him up again with his slicked thumbs. "But we just had a mind blowing hour of sex..."

Pavel chuckled. He kissed up Hikaru's spine before pressing himself in to the hilt. "Mmn, but I like to have at least two hours of mind blowing sex."

Hikaru groaned and automatically began rocking his hips in response.

"This is good thing about being young is it not?" Pavel angled himself and began a steady pace.

"Very good thing!" Hikaru squeezed Pavel, enjoying the low moan it caused. He wondered if it'd be like this every night they spent together and hoped he'd be able to keep up.


End file.
